SF Odcinek 17
|-|Informacje= right|290px Odcinek na francuskiej wersji gry miał premierę 21.02.2013r. Odcinek na polskiej wersji gry miał premierę 04.07.2013r. left|350px Maska spada |-|Solucja= Ilość PA potrzebna do ukończenia odcinka: ok. 960 22px ---- /!\ W solucji jak zwykle zostaną podane możliwe miejsca spotkania danych osób, ale właśnie to są MOŻLIWE miejsca spotkania. Postacie pojawiają się losowo, miejsca zostają sprawdzone kilkukrotnie, co wcale nie znaczy, że możesz mieć 100% pewność, czasem po prostu trzeba na to wydać więcej PA, a czasem postać jest po prostu gdzie indziej... /!\ Początek odcinka to kontynuowanie pocieszania Su przez Armina/Nataniela/Lysandra/Kentina. Przychodzi Rozalia, czas omówić plan zdemaskowania Debry... Po wymianie zdań, miejscem, w którym będziecie omawiać plan zostaje mieszkanie Sucrette. Trzeba zebrać ekipę. *Poproś Lysandra, aby przyszedł do ciebie do domu Zanim znajdziesz Lysandra, musisz natknąć się na parę innych osób. Przede wszystkim musisz spotkać Armina (sala B/pokój gospodarzy/korytarz), Kentina (korytarz/sala B) i Nataniela (sala B/korytarz/pokój gospodarzy/sala A). Po tym jak ich spotkasz musisz odnaleźć Lysandra (pokój gospodarzy/sala B/sala A). *Idź na dziedziniec i wyjdź ze szkoły *Zaprowadź Rozalię przed swój dom, aby spotkać inne osoby Odkrywasz nowe miejsca, cały czas kierujesz się do nowych lokacji, po drodze spotkasz Armina. Rozalia uznała, że trzeba zajrzeć do sklepu po jakieś przekąski. *Idź na bazar (poprzez grę, a nie przez miasto) i kup coś do jedzenia. Idziesz na bazar, tyle, że tym razem robisz to innym sposobem (tracąc przy tym PA), a więc kiedy stoisz przed parkiem, możesz iść przez niego lub też przez sklepy po prawej. Cały czas podążasz nowymi drogami... Kiedy dotrzesz na bazar, kupujesz potrzebne rzeczy (7 18px) i wracasz pod dom. Będą tam już na ciebie czekać Nataniel i Kentin. Po inspekcji szafy Su przez Rozalię... Sucrette nagle uświadamia sobie, że ciągle brakuje Lysandra. Oczywiście nikt inny jak Su musi iść go poszukać... *Lysander nie przyszedł do ciebie. Idź przed szkołę i sprawdź czy tam na ciebie nie czeka. Wróć się pod szkołę poznanymi wcześniej lokacjami. *Nie ma go przed szkołą. Spróbuj go znaleźć koło domu. Idź do parku. *Udało ci się znaleźć Lysandra. Teraz wróć przed dom. j.w. Nagle ktoś was zatrzyma... *Nie szwendaj się już i wróć do swojego pokoju poprzez grę Po wysłuchaniu planu Rozalii, odblokujesz nowe zadanie: *Wróć przed mieszkanie i pożegnaj się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi I tu następuje podzielenie na grupy. Rozalia: Sucrette, czym chcesz się jutro zająć? A. Zajmę się strojem dla Leo. B. Poszukam informacji w szkole. ---- '--> A. Zajmę się strojem dla Leo.' /!\ W przypadku wybrania tej opcji, masz możliwość zdobycia wszystkich ilustracji za jednym razem /!\ *Przespaceruj się po mieście zanim inni do ciebie dołączą. Spod szkoły wyjdź gdzieś dalej, po czym (po spotkaniu Iris np.) wróć się pod szkołę. *Znajdź sklep z ubraniami i kup strój dla Leo Idź pod sklep z ubraniami. Kiedy już będziesz na miejscu, pojawi się wybór od którego zależy ilustracja. Kentin: Szary też jest niezły. A. Ja wolę czarny! B. Sama nie wiem... Trzeba by je przymierzyć! (ILUSTRACJA) C. Ja wolę szary! *Odblokuj nowy dialog Idź przed wejście do parku. *Idź przed mieszkanie i zakończ dzień Wróć do domu. Kiedy będziesz już pod domem, Sucrette stwierdzi, że potrzebny jest jej inny strój... a więc kupujesz nowe ubrania (2018px). ---- '--> B. Poszukam informacji w szkole.' *Przejdź się po szkole i odblokuj nowy dialog z chłopakami. Idź na korytarz. Kiedy spotkasz Lysandra i Armina, postanowicie poszukać czegoś w bibliotece. *Wejdź na piętro w szkole Po wejściu na piętro... musisz znów z niego zejść, bo 'szanowna' pani dyrektor postawiła Su i jej znajomym zakaz przebywania w takich miejscach jak biblioteka... *Wróć na dziedziniec i poczekaj, aż dyrektorka sobie pójdzie Po wyjściu na dziedziniec zauważycie dyrektorkę, która właśnie wyszła ze szkoły. *Piętro jest puste. Idź tam! No to wracasz na I piętro... Po zdobyciu informacji... *Odblokuj nowy dialog z chłopakami. Idź na dziedziniec. Po wymianie dialogów musisz wrócić do domu... czy zrobisz to autobusem, czy na 'piechotę', zależy tylko od ciebie (możesz spotkać chłopaków i ewentualnie podwyższyć sobie z nimi lovo). Kiedy będziesz już pod domem, Sucrette stwierdzi, że potrzebny jest jej inny strój... a więc kupujesz nowe ubrania (2018px) ---- Następnego dnia: *Zapytaj Rozalię czy ma wszystko czego potrzebuje Przejdź się trochę po szkole, spotykając przy tym różne osoby. W ostateczności Rozalię być może znajdziesz na dziedzińcu. *Spaceruj po szkole do momentu, aż coś się wydarzy Powinnaś w którymś momencie natknąć się na Kastiela. Spaceruj po korytarzu w okolicach sali B... (ILUSTRACJA) *Porozmawiaj z Arminem Możliwe, że Armin będzie na korytarzu. *Wróć na dziedziniec i opuść szkołę *Idź do parku i dołącz do Leo i Rozalii *Idź do swojego pokoju poprzez grę i zacznij nowy dzień. ---- Kolejnego dnia... *Powiadom Alexy'ego o swoim planie! Alexy powinien być na korytarzu. W zależności gdzie go znajdziesz, powinieneś wejść do sali A lub B. *Dołącz do Armina i Rozalii na korytarzu Możliwe, że zanim ich znajdziesz na korytarzu, będziesz musiała dwa razy spotkać Peggy. Teraz pojawią się wybory, które mają wpływ na ilustrację... Rozalia: Ech, łatwiej ukryć dwie osoby niż trzy. A. Mimo wszystko, chodź z nami! (możliwa ilustracja) B. Ach, masz rację. Schowam się sama z Arminem. Przejdź do drugiej części korytarza... Rozalia: Zbliżyła się? To znaczy? Daj mi to zobaczyć! A. (Zostań na swoim miejscu.) B. (Przesuń się.) (ILUSTRACJA) Kolejne zadania mówią same za siebie... *Wróć szybko na korytarz i słuchaj dalej Debry *Idź za Debrą i zaskocz ją podczas rozmowy telefonicznej Wejdź do sali A. *Wyjdź z pomieszczenia! *BIEGNIJ! Wejdź do pokoju nauczycielskiego (korytarz 2). Po całej akcji... *Lepiej nie zostawiać Kastiela samego. Pogadaj z nim. Zanim znajdziesz Kastiela pewnie stracisz trochę PA. Musisz spotkać parę osób, które właściwie dalej nie będą się do ciebie odzywać... Kiedy już wszystkich (lub prawie) spotkasz, możesz odnaleźć Kastiela na sali gimnastycznej (inne znane miejsca: korytarz; sala A; dziedziniec, ogród). Kastiel: Wręcz przeciwnie. Właśnie to muszę teraz zrobić. A. (Zostaw go teraz w spokoju.) B. (Nalegaj.) (ILUSTRACJA) Po dialogu z Kastielem... Mimo wszystko i tak musisz odbyć karę... *Poszukaj miejsca, gdzie odbywa się twoja kara Na korytarzu powinien ci się pojawić pan Farazowski. *Idź do sali A i zakończ odcinek! Zanim przyjdzie nauczyciel, ktoś jeszcze zajrzy do sali... (ILUSTRACJA) KONIEC ODCINKA |-|Wskazówki= Przed wizytą towarzystwa w twoim mieszkaniu, postaw na komodzie misia od Kena, zdjęcie Lysandra lub zdjęcie Nataniela, a pojawi ci się ciekawa reakcja ze strony chłopców. 3Miś od Kena -komoda.png Lysander - zdjęcie w ramce.png Nataniel - zdjęcie w ramce.png |-|Nowości= Nowe miejsca Przed szkołą.jpeg|Przed szkołą Kafejka.jpeg|Kafejka Wejście do parku.jpeg|Wejście do parku Park.jpeg|Park Przed mieszkaniem.jpeg|Mieszkanie Przed bazarem.jpeg|Bazar Przed sklepem.jpeg|Sklepy Przystanek autobusowy.jpeg|Przystanek autobusowy Nowe reakcje bosz xD.png imscared xD.png Debra - prawdziwy płacz.png Debra - zdenerwowana.png Debra - smutny uśmiech.png Debra - smutna.png 17 Kas - smutny.png MATRIX XD.png LIKEABOS.png |-|Rzeczy= Plik:Rzeczyyy.png |-|Prezent= Kij baseballowy.png|''Kij baseballowy'' od wróżki |-|Strój= Koszt stroju po aktualizacji: 20 18px Plik:L17Strój.png |-|Ilustracje= 17Ilustracja.jpeg 17Armin-longpurple-yellow.jpeg 17Alexy-longpurple-yellow.jpeg 17Nat-Ken.jpeg 17Kas-longpurple-yellow.jpeg en:Episode 17 es:Episodio 17 pt-br:Episódio 17 ru:Эпизод 17 Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Stroje Kategoria:Archiwum ilustracji Kategoria:Słodki Flirt